Gundam Wars
Gundam Wars is a spin-off of the Gundam video game series and anime. It will be released on November 19, 2011. It is developed by Koei and Clover Entertainment, and published by Namco Bandai. It is the first in the Gundam series to take place in Present Day 2011. It will be released for Xbox 360, PS3, Hybrid Fusion, Wii, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. Plot The game stars a U.S. Sargent named Rick Johnson. They are creating a top-secret weapon that could help the U.S. military win the War on Terror. But there's an even bigger threat that stolen the technology to creating the mechas known as "Gundams". It is an evil billionaire terrorist named Solcano Muhampa. He plans to use the Mobile Suits to create an army to launch a massive invasion on America and take over the country. So, Rick and his team must pilot their Gundams and stop the invasion. Gameplay The game (in all its versions) is mainly a third-person action-shooter. All the robots have at least four attack types: a light weapon, a heavy weapon, a melee attack, and the ability to throw objects such as cars, lamp posts, trees, etc. The enviroments, buildings, cars and all, are COMPLETELY destructible(after all, what more fun could there be than rampaging through a city in a giant robot)and there are a large amount of real-world cities, like New York, Tokyo, Los Angeles, Chicago, London, and more. You can even use the destructible enviroments to your advantage and you can throw cars at another robot, or make a building collapse on top of a robot near it. You have full manuverabilty you can hover walk run and even fly. You can even select an unlockable robot of your choice to play as. There's also a Gundam Builder, where you can unlock parts, which you can use to create custom Gundams. You can choose its shape, its weapons, its stats and more. A sandbox mode is avaliable, where you can explore the enviroments and blow up as many things as you desire(this sandbox mode must be UNLOCKED for each level). All the Gundams from the anime and game series are there, and you can engage in combat in the air. There's now a level system where you level up and increase your power, weapons power, speed and flight capability. Wage battle in Online Multiplayer and fight with people around the world. Modes Campaign Fight in an epic story mode to stop a maniacall terrorist leader from destroying America. Choose your Gundam and get out there and fight in over 20 missions in real-world locations around the world, like Tokyo, New York CIty, the Amazon rainforest, Chicago, Hong Kong, and many more. Fight in Gundams seen in the anime or use the Gundam Builder to make your own. Gundam Builder Create your own Gundam here and choose the parts, weapons, and shape you want. You can even name it, and give it some accessories. Plus, you can even play as it in story mode, or online multiplayer. Free play Replay any missions you have previously accomplished. Sandbox mode(Test flight) Roam freely through the city enviroment of your choice, or go around destroying things. Do whatever you want in this mode. Online Fight against players around the world in multiplayer battles. There are a variety of modes, like Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Capture the flag, Elimination, and more. You can chat with your friends and use custom Gundams you made. 　 　 　 Characters Rick Johnson- The protagonist. He is a U.S. Sargent and is quite good at defending himself. He sure knows how to drive a tank. He will do ANYTHING to save the world. And he has good combat skills. Gerald Stephens - Rick's best friend. He's also in the U.S. military and he's a black guy. He's an ace at dogfights. Bob Schwartz- the Weapons specialist. Solcano Muhampa- the Main Antagonist and a billionaire terrorist determined to take over the world. Susan Striker- Combat specialist who has blonde hair. Soundtrack 　 Reception TBA Notes Don't say this has NOTHING to do with Nintendo or 3rd party because Koei and Namco Bandai are Japanese video game developers and they sometimes make games for Nintendo and they work on Gundam games for real. Doesn't that make them third party? 　 Category:Hybrid Fusion Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Robots Category:Game Series Category:D.I.Y. Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Customization Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Koei Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Sandbox Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games